


Blanket fight

by Zozaaaa



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozaaaa/pseuds/Zozaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross is hogging the blanket in bed, sexy times ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket fight

**Author's Note:**

> More 1am smut! It's probably really crappy I'm sorry

Alex grumbled as Ross stole the blanket from him for about the millionth time that night. It was freezing cold and Ross had the whole blanket to himself. Grabbing the corner of the blanket, Alex tried to pull it back in his direction but Ross yanked it back from him.

"Rosssss give me some fucking blanket or I'll freeze to death. I'll dieeeee." Alex moaned, wrapping his arms around Ross' waist, his mouth next to Ross' ear. "You know what that means." He whispered, resting his chin on Ross' shoulder.   
  
"It means I'll have the blanket to myself forever." Ross yawned sleepily, burrowing further into said blanket.   
  
"No you idiot it means nobody can give you a blowjob anymore." He hissed, pressing a small kiss to Ross' cheek.   
  
"Mmm I can always get Trott in, I've heard he's pretty good." Ross chuckled, his body reverberating off Alex's stomach. Alex pressed his chin further into Ross' shoulder.   
  
"Why don't you just marry him already!" Alex snickered, grabbing the corner of the quilt in an attempt to take some back to his side.   
  
"Mine." Ross grumbled wearily, rolling further away from Alex. Smith sighed, crawling onto all fours towards Ross who was huddled over his side of the bed. With one quick movement, Alex pushed Ross off the bed and onto the floor.   
  
"Owwww! Smithhhh!" Ross moaned, untangling himself from the blanket and rubbing his head. After he had freed himself he chucked the blanket carelessly on the bed, pausing when he realised what he had started.  
  
It was a race against time - Ross leapt on the bed, eager hands grabbing at the soft material whilst Smith grabbed what he thought was the blanket.   
  
"Smith you've got hold of my t-shirt you prick. Let go of meee" Ross pleaded, but he had already given up when Alex pulled him towards him.   
  
Ross straddled Smith's waist as Alex lay down on the bed, squinting through the dark at his lover. Alex placed his hands around Ross' hips as Ross grabbed a bunch of the front of his t-shirt and bent down to kiss Alex.  
  
When he was just inches from Alex's face, Ross spoke:  
  
"What was that earlier? Something about no blowjobs?" He grinned, dipping down to kiss and nip at Alex's neck.   
  
"I'm not dead yet you idiot you can't just be greedy and have them whenever, besides it's freezing!" Alex gasped as waves of pleasure began to flow through his blood.   
  
"You're not dead. Yet. Might as well make the most of them whilst you’re still here" Ross grinned, bringing his lips up to meet Alex's.   
  
There was no reply from Smith, who was already trying to hide his inner turmoil from Ross, but without much luck.   
  
"You totally wanna be blown right now, I can tell bloody hell mate." Ross exclaimed, a mischievous grin staining his face in the dark.  
  
He shifted his weight slightly, the thin materials of their boxers not providing much of a barrier against Alex's arousal. His hands wandered over his chest to draw patterns on his skin.   
  
Smith groaned, his grip tightening noticeably on Ross' hips.   
  
"Oh you like that do you, eh?" Ross teased, shifting subtly again, rubbing himself up against Alex's arousal. He allowed his hands to wander down to Alex's boxers, tracing the outline of his cock through the thin material.   
  
"Ross, please." Alex whined, fully aware how much he needed Ross right now.   
  
Ross' ears perked up at the mention of Alex begging, instead of giving him what he wanted, he carried on running his fingers along the top of Alex's boxers.   
  
"Please Ross. Please." Alex pleaded once more, a moan tumbling over his lips as he spoke.   
  
"I can't hear you down there mate. You’ll have to speak louder." Ross teased, leaning in to kiss Alex's soft lips once more. When they broke apart Alex spoke up again;  
  
"Please. Just do it. I can’t take this much longer." He moaned, running his fingers through Ross' hair.   
  
"Just do what, Smith?" Ross inquired, a devious smile beaming down at Alex.   
  
"Oh my god Ross Hornby you are killing me tonight" Alex sighed, as Ross inserted his fingers into Alex's boxers. "Forgodsakes just suck my dick already." he continued, letting out another small groan of pleasure when Ross curled his fingers around his member.   
  
Smith involuntarily bucked his hips up towards Ross, who had now taken Alex into his mouth. Ross began to rhythmically bob his head whilst Alex grasped tightly at the bed sheets, Ross' name escaping his lips.   
  
"Ross... I'm gonna come.." Alex started, blurting out Ross' name as he hit his climax, spilling the white liquid into Ross' mouth.   
  
Ross swallowed and grinned up at Smith, grabbing some tissues from the bedside table, shoving a few into Alex's hands before he hopped out of bed to drink a glass of water and swill his mouth out.   
  
After Alex had cleaned himself up, he discarded the tissues in the bin by the bed and he lay on his back, staring absentmindedly up at the ceiling.   
  
When Ross sauntered back having cleaned his mouth out, he pounced into bed beside Alex and spread the blanket over the both of them.   
  
Ross embraced sleep and rested his head above Alex's sternum, his arm encircling Alex's waist, resting just on top of Alex's hand.   
  
"Ross?" Alex murmured, his eyes still closed.   
  
"Yeah" Ross responded with the same tone, his head buried into Alex's chest.   
  
"You were joking right when you said about Trott, right?" Alex asked, pondering over thoughts brewing in his head.   
  
"You never know mate. Don't tell me you’ve never thought about it before." He chuckled, leaving Alex to question what on earth that meant as Ross drifted off to sleep.   
  



End file.
